Journey to the Springs
by MaryFD
Summary: short story that comes from "New Life, But New Love?" Haru decides to kidnap his new friend Chris and take her to the hot springs. What will conspire between the two? Find out.HARUXOC


Trip to the Hot Spring

Chris Amaru didn't know what she did to deserve this punishment. She was at home with her brothers when Haru, her newest friend in Japan, burst in her house and dragged her to the Sohma hot springs with him and Rin Sohma who in turn brought her brothers, Aya and Ruri. Now they were at the front gates of the Sohma Hot Springs.

"Why am I here Haru?" Chris whined.

"Because I decided to take you out of your home and kidnap you from a boring weekend." He answered.

"Alright Haru! You rule. Come on Ruri." Aya said dragging his little brother through the gates followed by Rin.

"Hey idiot, don't do that!" Rin yelled down the hallway. Haru pulled Chris along to the room she would be staying in. Once she was in the room Haru threw a towel and robe in her face.

"Get ready." He smirked.

"Ready for what?" Chris exclaimed.

"You'll see." He said walking out the door. Chris looked dumbfounded at the door then turned to head to the bathroom.

"Like hell I'd dress in this with him here. Plus with Aya here, it'd make it a lot worse." She said to herself as she shut the bathroom door. Chris turned the shower on and got in.

Later a knock was heard on the bathroom door and Chris turned the shower off and put her swimsuit on then the towel. Haru opened the bathroom door.

"What the hell? Haru don't you have any manners?" Chris yelled. Haru looked at her confused.

"…I knocked." He said. Chris glowered at him and pushed him out of the way. Chris stormed out of the bathroom and outside. Haru stared after her then ran up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Come on Chris you should have locked the door." He said. Chris jerked away backwards but slipped on the step and fell into the water of the spring. Haru laughed as Chris resurfaced. Haru held out his hand still laughing and Chris took it and pulled him in. He wasn't laughing anymore when he came back up.

In fact, he didn't look very happy. His eyes had gotten darker and he had a dangerous smile on his face. Chris was getting out but he pulled her leg to make her fall back into him. Haru grabbed Chris securely around the waist and moved them both behind the large rock further back in the spring.

"Haru, damn-it let me go!" Chris fussed. She had no idea what was up with him. She was about to find out what his black side could do.

Haru pinned her to the wall behind the rocks and leaned close to her ear.

"You have been a bad girl, Chris. I think it's time to teach you a lesson." He said in a haughty tone. Chris struggled in his grasp, realizing what Cassidy said was true; Haru does have a dark side. To try to stop her struggling Haru used his entire body to pins hers against the smooth rock. Chris gulped but behind her façade she was curious to what he was going to do.

"Lesson number one," he said then kissed her roughly. "Never pull me in the spring. Lesson two," he went to her neck as her pulse went wild. "I am the one who will pull you in. And lesson number three," She completely stopped moving as he undid the towel. "You will only scream my name." he said as the towel fell and he saw the damn bathing-suit. Haru growled in anger.

"Why are you wearing a suit? That's not part of the game." He said roughly. Chris laughed and doubled over into the shallow water. It only made him angrier. He brought her up out of the water and slammed her to the rock once again.

"What are you—." He cut her off as he kissed her again, moving to her neck and sliding his hands to her back to remove her of the garment. Being successful he continued his ministrations on her.

Chris was gasping for air. She didn't know what these feelings that Haru was creating were. He grabbed her breast and she moaned. To her displeasure he stopped abruptly and cursed. His white side taking control again.

"I'm sorry Chris. My Black side got the better of me." He said moving away as Rin came outside. Chris assembled herself and came out behind Haru.

"Your freakn' brother just got us kicked out!!!!" she yelled and stomped off. Haru groaned and Chris rolled her eyes.

"Just when I was starting to like the hot springs." She said. Haru looked at her and she winked at him. He smirked and ran after her.


End file.
